Shadow's Cherry Blossom
by Black Flame 29
Summary: I thought Tsunade was only kidding about me becoming a hedgehog! I better get a big tip for this mission.
1. Tsunade's Mission

Shadow's Cherry Blossom

'_thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

'_**inner sakura'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sonic**

Chapter One: Tsunade's Mission

_Beep Beep Beep. __**'Shut that alarm clock off, or I'll take over your body and tell everyone your secrets!' **_Inner Sakura threatened with all her might. _'Fine, but I hope you know they're your secrets too.' _I countered shutting off the alarm. _**'You think you're so smart, but did you forget**__**that only you can see me because I'm your imaginary friend?'**_ Inner Sakura asked crossing her arms. _'No you're the part of me that I keep locked away so that no one can see it.' _I thought back getting ready for my day.

I knocked on Tsunade's door hoping she wasn't drunk. "Come in!" she said a little more sober than I thought she would ever be. I walked in standing in front of her seeing that all her paperwork was done and bottles of sake were not lying on the floor. _**'Who is she and what has she done with our sensei?'**_Inner Sakura screamed gaping at the miracle she saw before her. "Tsunade- sensei what would you like me to do today?" I asked still surprised at what my sensei did to her office. "I have a mission that I can only trust you with Sakura." she said looking sad. "What is it sensei?" I asked worried for her. "It's an O- class mission for you and you won't be back for a very long time." she said while her eyes started to glisten. "O-class? I've never heard of that rank before." I said puzzled.

"O- class missions are missions usually preformed by Kages, like with Naruto's father Minato when he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox, and on these missions the odds of people returning or living are so slim that it's almost impossible." she said while a few tears fell down her cheeks. "But Tsunade I'm not a Kage, and" "You defeated Orochimaru, brought Sasuke back to the village, and killed an Akatsuki member Sakura! You are practically above Kage level, so I can only trust you with this mission!" she said banging her fist down on her desk breaking it.

"I don't know if I can do this sensei, but when will I be leaving, what's my mission, and how will I get back?" I asked worried that I'll never see beloved Konoha again. "Your mission is to keep an eye on Sonic the Hedgehog, you'll be leaving tomorrow, and only he or Shadow the Hedgehog can bring you back with what they call 'chaos emeralds', so report to me weekly if you can. Do you understand?" she asked me seriously. "Yes Tsunade- sensei I understand." I said know understanding why she was so upset. _**'Why is sensei crying, why are you crying, who the heck are Shadow and Sonic, and what the heck does she mean?'**_ Inner Sakura asked confused. _'What did you not understand?' _I asked furious with my inner self. _**'She lost me at Sasuke, you remember when he tried to kill us when we were bringing back?'**_ she asked making me remember.

( flash back )

"Put me down Sakura! Since you killed my sensei I can't kill Itachi!" he said trying to get out of the ropes I had him in. "Would you shut up? You're really starting to annoy me and you're lucky I didn't kill you on sight, because right now he only thing that's keeping me from killing you is Naruto." I said stopping to take a rest. I set him down near a tree and I sat beside him. "If you don't let me out of here I'll kill you!" he said squirming against the ropes. "Yeah right tough guy, and how are you going to do that?" I asked smirking watching the show. "Because the real me is right behind you." he whispered in my ear as the shadow clone Sasuke poofed away. _'Oh crap! I have to fight him all over again.' _I thought dodging his katana. I made hand seals and shouted, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty Sakuras fought Sasuke while I hid in a tree dipping a senbon needle in tranquilizer. _Poof poof poof_ caught my ears when I turned to see that Sasuke destroyed all of my shadow clones but two. I shot the senbon at his shoulder and made a bull's eye. He fell to the forest floor paralyzed, when I hopped down from the tree he was giving his famous death glare. "I thought you were supposed to love me, and be weak." he said trying to take back control of his body. "Sorry Sasuke, but that girl died when you knocked me out and set me on a bench three years ago." I said before knocking him out.

( flash back end)

_'Yes I remember, when I told Naruto he laughed so hard he cried and then some. Oh yeah and Tsunade pretty much said that we might never return to Konoha, and we have to spy on a hedgehog.'_ I explained hoping she would understand. _**'What? Does she hate us or something?'**_ she shouted running around._ 'Would you be quite for once in our lives?' _I asked fed up with her after 19 years of her stupid questions. "SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted waving a hand in front of my face. "Yes Tsunade- sensei?" I asked after she pulled me back into reality. "Did you get all of what I just said?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No sensei. I'm sorry." I said a little embarrassed. "I said when you go there you'll be a hedgehog too, but you can still use your chakra, weapons, and medical skills." she said watching my face sternly. "What?" I shouted nearly fainting. "You're still going on the mission though Sakura, I'm sorry." she said the sad expression returning to her face. "I understand sensei." I said leaving her office.


	2. Departure

Black Flame 29: Hey Sakura where are you?

Sakura: Right here. I have one question.

Black Flame 29: Yes?

Sakura: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A STUPID HEDGHOG?

Black Flame 29: Because I want you to be, and I think I'm deaf in one ear now. Thanks. (sarcasm)

Sakura: Good you meanie. (sticks tongue out at me)

Black Flame 29: If you don't stop that and do the disclaimer I'll make you date Sasuke.

Sakura: Flame-chan doesn't own Naruto or Sonic… SO BACK OFF!

Chapter 2: Departure

"Sakura-chan!" a hyper voice boomed throughout Konoha. "What is it Naruto?" I asked filling my pouch with kunai. "Baa-chan told me everything. Sakura please don't go." he said hugging me tightly as if his life depended on it. "I have to Naruto whether I want to or not, I'm sorry." I said hugging him back just as tightly. "Do you want to see me leave?" I asked Naruto tears streaming down my face. "Yes Sakura-chan." he said leaving my apartment with me on our way to Tsunade's office.

We were walking down the streets of Konoha and I felt like we were being watched. "You might as well come out Sasuke, because I know you're following us." I said and kept walking while Naruto looked around. "You're no fun anymore Sakura, you know that?" Sasuke asked jumping of the roof above us. "Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately." I said tugging Naruto away from Sasuke and their glaring contest. _'The same old Naruto and Sasuke.'_ I thought smiling but it soon faded._ 'I'm going to miss that when I leave.' _ I thought as a few tears went down my face unseen from the shinobi who were practically my brothers now.

When we got to the Hokage Tower I softly knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunade's voice came in through the hallway. Naruto, Sasuke, and I came in to see everyone there, and I mean everyone. "Surprise!" they shouted smiling. Kakashi for once was on time and wasn't reading his book, Hinata was blushing when she saw Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru had a wolfish grin on their features, Shino was well… Shino, Ino was holding flowers out for me, Shikamaru was muttering something about troublesome women, Choji (sp?) was eating a bag of potato chips, Lee was shouting about his "Beautiful cherry blossom bride!", Neji was crossing his arms, Tenten was sharpening a kunai, and Tsunade really needed some sake to get through this.

"Tsunade- sensei you really didn't need to do this." I started nearly having a stroke at seeing how she could fit all these people in here. "I was only going to invite Gai's team, but Lee had to have everyone here to see you leave." she said putting the bottle of sake away before she drank too much. "Because my precious Sakura-chan, I thought all of your friends should see you leave." Lee said striking his "good boy" pose. "Thank you Lee that was very sweet of you." I said smiling a little. Tsunade was pulling something out of her desk when a sand tornado entered the room. "You wouldn't leave without saying good bye to us, now would you Sakura-chan?" Kankuro asked smiling with Temari. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro how are you all doing?" I shouted running up to them and giving them hugs. "We are doing great!" Kankuro shouted smiling even more.

"And what about you Gaara- sama?" I asked bowing politely. "Hn." he said bowing back. _**'We don't speak the language of freaking "Hn"! We need a translator!' **_ Inner Sakura shouted. _'Good idea.' _I thought back. "Sasuke can you please translate what he's saying? I don't speak "Hn" very well." I asked smiling. "You don't need a translator Sakura." Gaara spoke up. Everyone in the room looked shocked, _'It's a miracle he actually spoke our language instead of "Hn"!' _I thought happily.

"Well since that is settled Sakura needs to leave." Tsunade said fighting back tears. _'I'll miss you Tsunade- sensei…' _ I thought holding back my own tears. "And you all know how Sakura is more like a daughter of mine than an apprentice, so Sakura show them what we've taught you." she said hugging me. "I will Tsunade- sensei." I said hugging her back. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a golden scroll, the scroll's kanji read "portal". "Now Sakura, please be careful." she said biting one of her fingers and shouted "Teleportation no jutsu!" The portal came towards me and all I saw was white then black covered my vision.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Naruto!**

Chapter 3: Arrival

As I went through the portal my limbs went numb, and everything was blinding. _'Inner Sakura what's happening?'_ I thought worried hoping she might know what was happening to me. _**'Well it's either the portal was so strong that we died going through it, or we are going so fast we aren't able to move at all.'**_ Inner Sakura reasoned. _'I'm hoping the second one is what's happening.'_ I thought when a sudden pain struck my body. I shut my eyes tight hoping it would go away, and the pain worsened everywhere. _'Holy crap it hurts!' _ I thought shutting my eyes tighter. Suddenly the pain was gone and the light was as well. I opened my eyes to see stars and planets, I tried to breathe but air couldn't come to my lungs. _**'Shit! Tsunade was trying to kill us!'**_ Inner Sakura shouted. _'Shut up!' _I thought holding my breath. _'Well I hope Naruto is okay…' _I thought as black covered my vision.

(Shadow's point of view)

"Docter, you might want to see this." I said pointing at an energy reading on the monitor. "Very good Shadow, that might be a chaos emerald. Let's see what it is." said turning the ship in the direction of the source. "It's right in front of us Docter." I said crossing my arms. "Alright Shadow go see what it is." he said walking away. I left the ship and found a pink hedgehog floating. _'Amy Rose? No she wouldn't be too far from Sonic.' _I thought mentally slapping myself. _'Who is she?' _I thought curiously. I took her back to the ship and showed her to .

"This is the power source?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes Docter, I found her out there unconscious." I said looking at her noticing a pouch on her thigh. "Docter look at this." I said taking it of her and holding it up. "See what's inside." he said turning his attention to the pink hedgehog. I looked inside and saw many oddly shaped knives, a weird book, and a porcelain mask. _'Knives? What a weird hedgehog.'_ I thought looking at the peaceful pink hedgehog and noticed a weird looking hair band in her quills. I took it off of her and saw two lines with a swirl in the middle. "Docter you might want to research this." I said handing it to him. "Alright Shadow. Now what was in the pouch?" he asked taking her hair band away. "Nothing of importance Docter." I said keeping my usual face on. "Okay then, take her to the guest quarters." said walking away. "Yes Docter." I said picking her up and taking her to the guest room.

(Sakura's point of view)

_**'Sakura! Get your lazy butt up they took your headband!'**_ Inner Sakura shouted thrashing around in my head, which did not help my migraine. _'Oh hell no!'_ I thought opening my eyes to find myself on a bed. "Crap they took my kunai too! Wait… where am I?" I asked looking around. I saw a huge thing of armor, and its eye had a red light coming from it._** 'Hey! How'd Sasuke get here?'**_ Inner Sakura said stomping her foot like a toddler._ 'Inner I hate to tell you but Sasuke's Sharingan doesn't glow like that…'_ I thought fearfully stepping back. _**'Then what is it "Smart One"?'**_ Inner Sakura asked sarcastically. _'I don't know!'_ I thought making a mad dash to door, only to have it get in my way. "Grrrrr… This is monster is really starting to make me mad." I said punching it with a fist with chakra. It burst into flames, red lights started to glow, and a voice shouted _"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" 'Awww crap!' _I thought running out the door.

I ran through the hallways surprised at how fast I could run now without chakra. Suddenly walls came crashing down from the ceiling. _'Dang it, and I was just starting to have fun!' _I thought stopping right before I could crash into the wall. _**'Sakura look at yourself…'**_ Inner Sakura said with an anime sweat drop running down her forehead. _'It can't be that bad.'_ I thought looking at the wall seeing a bubblegum pink hedgehog. I screamed the loudest scream the universe ever heard.

(Naruto's point of view)

I heard a blood curdling scream when I was eating my ramen. _'That sounded a lot like Sakura but she's gone, I need therapy.' _I thought sighing as I finished off my twenty eighth bowl.

(Sakura's point of view)

_'I thought Tsunade was only kidding about me turning into a hedgehog. I better get a big tip for this mission.' _ I thought with a sigh, and started punching the metal wall into oblivion.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Black Flame 29: I hope you all can understand and not be mad at me. I have lost interest in writing this story when I noticed it was like every other story here. To all of my readers and commenters, I promise you an original story. It's named Fox's Bride. It's a NaruSaku story. If you wish to read it, please do.

With love and sincerity,

Black Flame 29


End file.
